My Sweet Sister
by The Queen Of Winter
Summary: My first ever fanfic! Inspired by the idea of sister bonding from the forthcoming Frozen book series. Anna devises a plan to get to know Elsa. Elsa is happy to be involved, but is worried that her one remaining secret will be revealed. Elsanna. Fluff. Angst. UST. Smut in the final chapter. Contains incest/icest, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**If anyone from Disney is reading this: I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. I am not making any money from this. This is just my strange little tribute to the best film ever made. I give Disney permission to use my ideas for their future projects ;) (What, a girl can dream can't she?)**

Elsa found that time often passed slower when in company, and today was no different. It was the first meeting of the council since her coronation and all eyes were on her, judging her actions as the new queen. Of course, Elsa was also under extra scrutiny due to her newly-revealed powers. She had noticed how gazes would linger on her, and despite the fact that nobody seemed to be openly afraid of her, or mentioned her abilities, there was unmistakably a certain guardedness in some which had not been there before.

Elsa was thankful that her powers had not shown themselves significantly during the meeting, except when the armrests of her throne started to freeze as her mind began to wander, but although Elsa was no longer wearing her gloves, she found it easier than she expected to rein it in. Fortunately, the council chamber was large and draughty anyway, so she doubted that anyone had noticed.

As the wooden door to the chamber finally closed when the last councillor left, Elsa sighed deeply She felt proud of herself for getting through the meeting without incident and closed her eyes as she welcomed the solitude and silence she had forgotten that she missed.

However, Elsa had not enjoyed the peace for long before the door creaked again. Her eyes snapped open. A head with bright ginger hair slowly peeked round the door and grinned at her. Anna. The only exception. Anna's company was always preferable to solitude. Elsa felt a stab of excitement as her sister stepped into the room, and quickly rose to meet her.

They had not seen each other all day and Anna had felt at a loss without Elsa. Since the new queen's return to Arendelle about a week earlier, they had both been together nearly all the time. Upon entering the council room, Anna realised that she had almost forgotten that her sister was also her queen and as Elsa quickly walked towards her alongside the massive table which dominated the room, Anna's nervousness got the better of her. Seeing Elsa in the grand chamber and her official dress made Anna feel that her own request was trifling and unimportant compared to what Elsa had just been doing, and was suddenly uncharacteristically shy as she gave her a timid smile.

When she reached Anna Elsa quickly recognised from her posture, chin slightly lowered, her hands fidgeting with something she held behind her back, that she was uneasy for some reason. Elsa followed her instincts and placed her hands on Anna's shoulders.

'I missed you,' she said, finally locking eyes with her sister.

'You're not busy?' Anna asked.

'No. And I will always make time for you, you know that,' Elsa replied, gently squeezing Anna's shoulders before lowering her hands to her sides.

Anna immediately regained her usual sprightliness. 'Good! Because I had this idea, and I've been working on it all day and then I waited_ ages_ for the council meeting to finish so I could show you. Here!'

She handed Elsa what she had been holding. It was a large scroll of paper on which Anna had written "Sisterly Things To Do Together" in an ornate cursive script, and illustrated with floral doodles in the borders. The list currently consisted of two items, "Sightseeing in Arendelle" and "Dancing Lesson".

'Well, what do you think?' Anna continued without waiting for Elsa to reply. 'I wanted us to have fun together so we can get closer, you know, considering we haven't properly spent time together in years. I thought maybe we could do something together every day to make up for lost time, after you've done your queen stuff for the day, of course. And I only wrote two things down because you can add some too and I have _loads_ of plans, seriously.'

Elsa couldn't help smiling at Anna's enthusiasm, which showed in every expression and gesture that she was learning to know and love. 'I think that's a wonderful idea!' she said.

'Yes! I knew it!' Anna giggled. 'Let's get to work!'

And Elsa allowed herself to be led from the council chamber to the library, accompanied by Anna's adorable ramblings. She wasn't complaining, though. There were a few things she was particularly keen to do with her sister.

**That's all for now. The whole fic is actually complete and I'll post the next chapter in a few days. **

**Reviews are most welcome, I won't bother to post the rest if nobody is interested.**

**Anyhow, I'm getting excited for Once Upon A Time. I know it's basically just a live-action crossover fic, (and I don't even particularly like the show) but I think as long as they don't give Elsa a male love interest it could be pretty good!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

The clock struck three in Elsa's study. Almost simultaneously the door flew open, scattering the documents on the desk and making Elsa jump to her feet in surprise. Anna leapt into the room.

'It's three o'clock, are you ready?' she shouted, clearly overflowing with pent-up excitement.

'Hold on just a second.' Elsa finished sealing the document in her hand by imprinting the fresh wax with her signet ring. 'That's the last one.'

Then she quickly pinched the flame of the candle she had been using and rushed to take Anna's hand, smiling at the anticipation of another bonding session with her sister.

Yesterday they had visited the more famous sites of the city, which Elsa had found delightful, yet she was also saddened by the fact that she had lived here all her life without having had such trivial experiences before. But that was what their plan was all about: creating new memories to replace the old ones, and Elsa made an effort to focus on these new positive emotions.

Two days previously the sisters had finalised their list, although Anna had been adding new activities almost constantly while Elsa had been attending to the realm. In fact, Anna had taken charge of the whole project, insisting on Elsa's punctuality and complete participation. Elsa was happy to oblige, she felt like she was starting to get to know Anna at last, although to her regret there were still some moments when she felt like an acquaintance rather than her own sister. She supposed that this was the natural result of their long years of separation, of having grown up apart, and hopefully the distance would close with time.

They walked hand in hand through the castle, Anna leading whilst discussing her day's events, when Elsa realised that they were coming to a halt in front of a door that was full of memories for her. Anna turned to meet her sister's puzzled look with a secretive smirk.

'I have a surprise for you,' she said, turning the handle. They stepped into the room together. 'It's our old dressing room! Remember how we used to share it? I organised for it to be re-opened so both of us can use it again!'

'It's just how I remember it!' Elsa exclaimed.

The layout of the room was the same as it used to be. Huge floor-length mirrors stood to the right and the entirety of the left-hand wall was devoted to their clothes; Elsa assumed hers must have been moved here earlier today. Even the dressing tables and chests of drawers were in their old places directly opposite the door, underneath the high windows. Naturally, the contents of the clothing collection had changed drastically in over ten years and now took up much more space than it once had.

'What do you think, do you like it? Do you want me to change it back?' Anna asked, unable to tell from Elsa's expression whether she was happy or not.

'No, no. It's fine. I like it!' Elsa reassured her. However she was somewhat uncomfortable with the change to her routine this would involve, having been used to dressing alone for more than half of her life, with her possessions all in the order she had created for herself. But it was not too much of a sacrifice if it meant making Anna happy. 'Of course we can share our dressing room!' she added. 'It's what sisters do, isn't it?'

Anna actually knew as little about what sisters did as Elsa, but she would never admit it. 'It's what we did,' she said quietly, pulling Elsa into an embrace and resting her head on her shoulder. 'We were so close and I want us to be like that again, only even closer.'

'Me too,' Elsa replied, feeling the softness and warmth of Anna's hair against her hand. The moment was ruined only by the sound of her heartbeat suddenly loud in her ears, she still wasn't entirely used to physical contact and she was always conscious of her currently dormant magic.

Anna suddenly laughed with joy and twirled them both around. 'Now onto today's event! But first I need to find us the right clothes,' she said, as she began to rummage around in the vast array of outfits in their newly assembled collection.

Elsa looked in the mirror while she wondered what Anna was planning. She couldn't see what was wrong with her outfit. She wore a bodice of royal blue, embroidered with Arendelle's crest and the slim-fitting white dress beneath it flowed to the floor and trailed slightly behind her. With her long blonde hair loose down her back, she thought the overall effect was elegant, and made her look more confident than she usually felt inside.

Then it dawned on her what Anna's plan for the day was, which was then confirmed by Anna herself.

'I looked through your things earlier - hope you don't mind - but there wasn't anything floaty enough so I'll lend you one of mine. Aha! This is perfect for dancing in.' She held a pale pink, slightly frilled dress with low shoulders against herself. 'I guess it might be a bit shorter on you but that's all right.' She draped the dress over a nearby table and approached her sister.

Elsa tensed as Anna lifted her hair over her shoulder, and before Elsa could protest, Anna had deftly unhooked her bodice and the dress cascaded onto the floor and lay in a bundle around her ankles. As Anna reached over for the other dress, Elsa saw her own reflection, she was blushing fervently, her arms tensely crossed over her chemise. Anna caught her eye in the mirror. Elsa quickly looked down.

'Anna, I…,' she began.

'What's wrong? You know how to get dressed, don't you?'

'Yes, but I normally do it myself,' Elsa mumbled. 'Our parents thought it would be dangerous to let people near me. I'm not used to…'

'Stop being silly! You don't need to be shy with me! Now, raise your arms,' Anna commanded from behind.

Elsa sighed and reluctantly obeyed, her expression grim.

Anna pulled the dress over Elsa's head and arms, and bent to tug the lower part straight, breathing onto Elsa's back as she did so. Elsa flinched at the sensation, and flinched again as Anna fastened the back of the dress. It was rather tight. Elsa was noticeably more well-endowed than her sister and the dress exposed a lot more cleavage than she was comfortable with.

'Anna, it doesn't fit,' she complained.

'Nonsense! It looks great! You look…' Anna paused to take in Elsa's appearance. She looked delicate, but that was mostly her posture. The pale pink colour of the dress enhanced her skin's alabaster whiteness and brought out the blush in her cheeks. True, it was a little low-cut and tight across her chest, but Anna was conscious of the fact that she was probably the first person have seen so much of Elsa's body, and she was beautiful. Anna shook her head. It felt strange to think about Elsa in such a way.

'Wonderful,' she finished. 'You look wonderful.' She quickly turned away to hide that she was blushing and picked out a dress similar to the one she had worn for Elsa's coronation.

While Anna changed her dress, Elsa tried to adjust her own, but it was no good, her breasts spilled over the top and she sighed in frustration. She felt ridiculous. The air grew cooler in response to Elsa's mood.

Anna shivered and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. 'Let's go,' she said, moving towards the door.

Elsa composed herself. She didn't want to ruin her sister's plan so she forced her face into a smile and linked her arm with Anna's.

Anna led the way to one of the castle's many unused chambers. It was fairly large and was currently being used as a storage room. In the far end there was an assortment of rolled-up rugs and tapestries, suits of armour and old paintings. Elsa guessed that Anna had chosen this room because of the grand piano which stood by the door. At the piano was seated a grey-haired woman. It was Gerda, one of the oldest servants in the rose and curtseyed when the sisters entered.

'Hello, Gerda,' said Anna. 'If you're ready then let's begin with a short waltz.'

'Yes, Your Highness,' the servant replied, and began to play.

Anna moved Elsa into the centre of the room. 'Now, watch me first, then we can try it together.' She counted along to the rhythm and then started to dance to the 1-2-3 step of the waltz, her arms embracing an invisible partner.

Elsa watched Anna's feet and paid attention to the timing of her movements with the music. She seemed to move effortlessly and had clearly known the method for a long time.

'That probably wasn't very helpful,' Anna said, once the music came to an end. 'It's weird dancing without a partner. And now I have to lead you, which will be even weirder!'

Anna signalled for Gerda to start playing again, then grabbed Elsa by the waist and started to lead her into the dance.

Elsa struggled to remember the steps and keep in time with the music. However, Anna was patient, she tried to help Elsa by moving slowly and reminding her of what she was supposed to do, but neither of them were in their element; she was used to being led, and Elsa was still not comfortable with human contact. Anna began to think that this little project was a lost cause, but it suddenly occurred to her that she was doing something of great importance to the realm by teaching the queen to dance.

'Ow.'

'Sorry!'

Elsa had stepped on her foot. Anna smiled to let her know that she wasn't hurt, and pulled Elsa closer. The skirts of their dresses mingled. Elsa loosened her grip on Anna's hand.

'Shouldn't I lead? I _am_ taller than you. Isn't that how it works?' Elsa muttered, avoiding eye contact.

'No!' Anna giggled. 'You have to learn to dance properly so that when you meet your prince - or king, I suppose - you can fall in love and live happily ever after!'

'Anna, that's not going to happen. I'm not…' Elsa caught herself before she exposed her secret. Now was probably not a good time to admit her lack of interest in men, not so soon after her magical powers had been revealed. No, she needed to appear as normal as possible under the current circumstances.

'Just you wait. The right man will come along and then you'll thank me for this, trust me!'

Elsa smiled. She'd let Anna keep her blissful ignorance for now. The truth would come to light in its own time, if ever at all.

They kept going for a few more tunes. It was only when they had fallen over each other onto the floor and couldn't stop laughing that they both admitted it was hopeless.

Gerda was dismissed. Anna stood up and straightened her dress. She held out her hand to Elsa.

'This isn't over, you know,' she said, pulling her sister to her feet. 'You still owe me for making me dance with that Weselton guy at your coronation.'

'Oh, _that_! Well, if trying to teach me to dance makes you happy then good luck!'

'I'm completely serious,' Anna said, as they walked back to their dressing room. 'We will continue, it may not be for a while but we will. You won't be able to escape me!' Anna smiled playfully, meeting Elsa's gaze. Elsa had no intention of shutting Anna out ever again.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved or followed! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint. The next one is better and will be posted next week.**

**Fun fact: typing "Anna" into my phone with predictive text comes out as "bomb"! Not that I've been making Elsanna notes on my phone during class or anything...**

**Also, they seem to have done a good job with Once Upon A Time so far :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A few day had passed in Arendelle and autumn was fast approaching. The birch trees in the forest were the first to change, their leaves were now beginning to turn yellow and some were falling already. This new colour contrasted strongly with the surrounding evergreens, which remained as verdant as usual.

It was lunchtime, and today that meant that Anna had dragged Kristoff into the forest for a picnic. The weather was still relatively warm and it was one of the last chances they would have to relax outdoors before the cold of winter arrived.

'I was kind of worried at first, after how awkward she was when we first got dressed together to go dancing. But now I know it'll be fine, since we don't actually have to be naked,' Anna said to Kristoff.

'What? It's a sauna, of course you have to be naked!' he replied.

'No, you can wear a swimsuit. I read about it.'

'Well, I don't know what sort of saunas you were reading about because that's not how it's done. The sauna is about completely cleansing your body and mind, there are centuries of ritual and tradition behind it. In a proper sauna you have to be naked, and Oaken's is a proper sauna. Believe me, I _know_ saunas.'

'Oh no. Elsa's going to freak out!'

'Do you know if it will even work, with her powers and everything? Won't the heat and cold just cancel each other out?'

'I don't know!'

'Did you think about any of this before you arranged it?'

'Um, I didn't actually arrange anything. We're just going to go there and sort of see what happens,' Anna said. Now that she thought about it, it was a bit of an impulsive decision she had made for the day's activity. Elsa probably wouldn't approve. It was a shame, Anna had really been looking forward to sharing her first ever sauna with her sister.

'I'll let you figure it out for yourself,' Kristoff said, patting her shoulder. 'Now,' he stood and grabbed the empty picnic basket, 'I'm off to pick some mushrooms.'

'Well, goodbye to you, too!' Anna said to Kristoff's back as he disappeared into the depths of the trees.

She sighed and flung herself back onto the fallen leaves. Why was it that the people she cared for most were both so socially inept?

'Alone again,' Anna said to the forest in general. Oh well, at least it was only for a couple of hours.

* * *

><p>Elsa found Anna this time. She had seen her wandering by the docks from her study. Elsa had watched Anna talking to the sailors and fishmongers, and looking at the boats, instead of finishing her examination of the monthly trade figures. While she watched Anna she thought again of all the years they had spent apart and was suddenly somewhat jealous of the people she was talking to, purely because they were with Anna and she wasn't. Elsa did not want to waste another moment that could be spent with her sister. She decided to leave her work for another day, it was not really that vital, but being the new queen, Elsa felt she had to prove to the elders of the kingdom that she was fully committed to her duties and had tried to do as much as possible.<p>

As she took the route through the castle she remembered the last activity she and Anna had done together. Elsa saw the whole endeavour as pointless; having survived this long without being able to dance, she didn't think it was necessary. Elsa was determined that the only person she would ever dance with in the future was Anna, anyway. However, she felt guilty that she hadn't fully appreciated something that Anna had done for her, and Elsa vowed to enjoy whatever Anna wanted to do with her today.

The queen walked through the open gates, her subjects parted before her and bowed as she passed. Elsa barely stopped to acknowledge them.

She rushed past, thinking only of Anna. It was exciting having someone there for her, although Anna always had been there, she reflected. And finally being able to spend time with a person she loved informally, without anyone else around, was liberating.

The seemingly endless days of her childhood and adolescence had been structured around a strict schedule. Every day, after her studies had ended there would be a solemn meeting with her parents. The same rooms, the same few people day after day. Her only sense of freedom was found in fiction in the castle's vast library, where she could experience vicariously the lives of those who could do whatever they wanted in worlds that would accept them.

Elsa recalled the one event each year which had been a break from the daily routine. Every Christmas Eve the royal family would attend the evening service in the chapel. In the cold and dark of midwinter, Elsa would enter the chapel with her father, and Anna and her mother would enter from the opposite side, putting as much distance between the two sisters as possible, the inevitable presence of the guards proving how fearful the king and queen were of her magic. Yet Elsa could still see Anna. As she spotted the spire of the chapel in the distance, she remembered how she would look forward to the day, the rush of joy she would feel just knowing her sister was alive and well, and her happiness and seeing how beautiful Anna would grow each year. But whenever Anna glanced her way, Elsa had kept her eyes down and focused on her hands, reminding herself of the danger she was, of the power she had to potentially destroy the purest, most precious thing she knew.

Those years had been hard, but the three years between the death of her parents and the coronation had been even harder. During that time, Elsa had not left the palace at all, burying herself in the preparation for her future role to assuage her grief. For three whole years she had had no sight of Anna. That had made their reunion after Elsa's return to Arendelle all the more intense, and Elsa had so many new and unfamiliar emotions that sometimes it was as if she could finally see after years of blindness.

Elsa's heart leapt as it usually did when she caught sight of Anna, only now she did not feel the need to look away when Anna spotted her. Nor did she have to conceal her instinct to pull Anna close and hold her.

'What are you doing out here, Elsa? Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course.' Anna smiled, her hands clasping Elsa's hips.

'I could see you from my window. I was working on something so boring you wouldn't believe it!' She paused. 'Why are there leaves in your hair?' Elsa extracted some dried golden leaves from Anna's ginger tresses.

'Oh, I fell asleep in the woods,' Anna explained.

Elsa didn't like the idea of Anna being left in the forest without anyone protecting her, wasn't Kristoff supposed to have been with her today? But just as she was about to voice her concern, Anna continued.

'Hey, Elsa? Do you still want to go to the sauna with me today? We'd have to go pretty soon though, because I think it's about two hours' ride away. If you don't, that's totally fine, or if you do but you don't like it then that's fine too because we can just…'

Elsa gently put her finger to Anna's lips. 'We can do whatever you like, Anna,' she smiled as she took Anna's hand. 'Let's go to the stables. It's this way, isn't it?' Elsa led the way, despite never having actually been there herself; her study of the palace maps had paid off.

Elsa found the stables quite a calming environment, despite the horsey odour, but they didn't spend much time in there, as the stable master had soon prepared their horse. Anna mounted it first, it was a larger horse than she was used to, since it had to carry both of them but she easily clambered into the saddle. She grabbed Elsa's hand to pull her up behind, but it was a struggle. The stable master fretted while he positioned a mounting block to try and help her. Elsa didn't feel very queenly, slumped over the horse's back, but she eventually managed to climb up so she was sitting behind Anna.

Anna got the horse moving by nudging it with her legs and they were on their way. Elsa clung tightly to her sister. The last time she had ridden a horse was during her childhood, what seemed like a lifetime ago, and she had long forgotten the technique. But she trusted Anna, she knew what she was doing.

Anna steered the horse through the city, heading north. The people of Arendelle waved cheerily at the royal sisters. Anna waved back, controlling the horse one-handed without difficulty. Elsa smiled at those who met her eye, but her mind was elsewhere. By the time they had begun the ascent into the forest, she was thinking about the last time she had left the city boundaries. Elsa remembered the emotions, the fear and the ensuing chaos. She held Anna tighter, burying her face in the clothing at the nape of Anna's neck, inhaling the scent of her. Anna was here, and she was safe. The past was over.

'Hey, that tickles!' Anna laughed and kicked the horse into a gallop. They sped through the trees, the wind blowing into their faces, carrying with it the slight chill of autumn, the smell of pine and the depths of the forest. It was exhilarating.

Anna soon slowed the horse back to walking pace when she realised she had no idea where they were going. They continued in silence for a while before she decided to admit this to Elsa.

'I have to confess, I can't remember the way,' she laughed nervously, prepared for her sister to insist they turn back.

'Well, there are still a few hours before sunset, but if you haven't found it by then, we should go home. What's so special about this place, anyway? I'm sure there are plenty of saunas in the city,' Elsa noted.

'Oh, this place has a _proper_ sauna. Kristoff told me,' Anna replied, although she neglected to mention what else he had told her. Anna then recounted all the events of that night, of the quaint little trading post, and its not-so-little owner. Elsa had heard this tale before, but she was always happy to listen to Anna, and her words painted a vivid picture of the place. It made her look forward to arriving there and sharing yet more new things with Anna, assuming they wouldn't have to turn back early.

They rode in silence once more for some time, listening to the thud of the horse's hooves and the rustles of the forest around them. Anna gripped the reins tensely. She was anxious about what would happen before they returned home. She didn't want their journey to have been wasted. But even if everything went according to her plans, the anticipation of being in a sauna with Elsa made her feel a little giddy. She had to admit, she was curious. Elsa was always stunningly beautiful, and the thought of having the privilege to be the first person to see her naked made a piece of Anna glow with pride.

At last, Anna spotted a thin trail of smoke above the trees in the distance.

'That must be it!' She pointed it out to Elsa.

Anna urged the horse on, realising that she did in fact vaguely recognise the landscape. Of course, the last time she had come this way it had been night, when the kingdom was covered in snow, so it looked different now.

Soon enough, they found themselves looking down on a trio of wooden buildings. Despite being long past its zenith, the sun was still shining and its light glistened on the little stream which separated them from the cabin.

Anna dismounted and stood with her arms spread wide to catch Elsa, her face beaming with delight. Things seemed to be going just as she wanted.

Elsa cautiously moved round until she was sitting side-saddle, then grabbed Anna's hands and jumped off.

'So, you go and tie up the horse while I talk to Oaken.' Anna dashed across the small river and disappeared into the shop.

She opened the door and the shop seemed to have changed little from when she had last visited, although the summer stock had gone and was now replaced with items for autumn. She could see mushroom knives, and berry-picking rakes of various sizes and designs.

Oaken looked up at the sound of the bell. 'Hoo hoo!' he waved.

'Hi!' Anna waved back. 'Remember me?'

'You came in that storm, ja? How could I forget? And what can I do for you today?'

'Well, I want to visit the sauna, only I brought my sister, _the queen_, so is there any chance you could close the place until we're done? Or…'

'Oh, ja! Today I am closing anyway to soak my lutefisk. I will go and light the sauna, no charge for royalty, ja?' He rushed off. Anna cheered inwardly, playing the royalty card had been a success!

Meanwhile, Elsa had led the horse over to the barn and tied the reins to a nearby pole. It started eating the grass so it seemed happy enough.

After that, Elsa didn't really know what to do, so she examined her surroundings. It was then that she noticed the fish. There were racks of them hanging in the sunshine. By the looks of it, they had been there for some time because they swayed stiffly in the breeze.

Then a large, whiskered man came out of the building. He called out 'hoo hoo!' and waved at her. Elsa waved back, uncertainly. She watched as he lifted up an entire rack of dried fish and carried it off to another smaller building, which had dozens of barrels stacked by it.

Anna stepped out of the doorway, peered around and beckoned when she spotted Elsa, who quickly made her way over to her.

She entered the shop, noticing that the sign on the door said "closed". The wooden interior gave the room a cosy feeling, enhanced by the assortment of items that were arranged around the walls and shelves. It was very different to the high ceilings and vast spaces of the castle at home.

Anna watched her sister exploring the shop.

'It's nice, isn't it?'

Elsa nodded.

'It was pretty much the same when I last visited. Come over here!' She held back the curtain that led to the sauna's changing area, closing it firmly once they were both inside. 'And it's all right! Nobody's here, no one will disturb us! I made sure!' Anna assured her.

Elsa looked around. There was a random collection of bottles, and also plenty of containers for water.

'Where are the bathing suits?' she asked. 'We have to wear them, it said so in the book I read.'

'Was that in "Corona's Guide to The North", from the library?' Anna enquired, halfway through unbuttoning her dress.

'Yes.' Elsa was starting to get agitated.

'Ah. Yeah, that's apparently only for the tourists. This place is the real deal, and we have to be naked. Come on, it'll be fine!'

Elsa averted her eyes as Anna walked over to the sauna door, now completely unclothed. She placed her hand on the wood, before pushing the door open.

'Wow, it's so warm! This is going to be fun, hurry up!' She stepped in and closed the door quickly, to prevent the heat from escaping.

Elsa sighed and began to slip off her clothes. It was a little easier without Anna around, but she still didn't like being naked. She tried to arrange her hair so it would cover her breasts, and crept into the sauna.

Anna had just poured some water onto the coals and was leaning back on the bench, enjoying the prickling feeling of the heat. She glanced up when her sister entered.

Elsa sat on the opposite end of the bench with her arms folded, and focused on the little bubbles of sap on the wood in front of her for a few minutes.

'It's not working,' she frowned. It was true, she felt no different from normal - except for the embarrassment, and the struggle of suppressing the urge to look at her naked sister.

'Hmm…' Anna sidled over until her moist thigh was pressed up against Elsa's. She seemed to have an aura of coldness around her, and her skin was cool to the touch. Anna reached out and touched Elsa's shoulder, she was extremely tense.

'You just have to relax!' Anna said, leaning over to massage both of her shoulders, her breasts pressing against Elsa's back as she did so.

'You're not helping,' Elsa said, managing to keep her voice even.

'All right! Sorry!' Anna moved back to where she had been sitting before, then decided to put more water onto the coals.

Elsa tried to relax. She wanted this to work, but it was difficult. They were in such a confined space together, and Elsa could still feel the heat from Anna's body on her. Her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the steam from the hissing coals. Feeling a little calmer, she decided to braid her hair, hoping that the routine activity would calm her sufficiently.

Anna peeped over at Elsa, and, seeing that her eyes were closed while she braided her hair, proceeded to stare openly, finally able to satisfy her curiosity.

The first thing Anna made note of was her absence of freckles. She had recently discovered that Elsa had a light, barely noticeable sprinkling of freckles across her nose, but the rest of her skin was a pure flawless white. Her eyes travelled downwards, taking in the arch of her spine as she reached up to her hair, the way her breasts were perfectly formed, her nipples so pink against the whiteness of her skin.

Anna forced her eyes away and looked down at her own freckled arms and hands. Not that she disliked her freckles, they were part of who she was, but they seemed so different compared to Elsa's. She was glad to have had the honour of seeing Elsa's beauty unveiled. She wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, that she was perfect and no one else would ever be her equal.

'I can feel it!' Elsa said, suddenly.

Anna turned to her, and their eyes met. Elsa was smiling, her face flushed, sweat beading on her brow. She had never felt anything like it before.

'It's good, isn't it?' Anna smiled back.

Elsa nodded, and reached out to take Anna's hand.

The two sisters sat like that for a while, but then Anna's mind began to wander. She was worried it would be dark outside by now.

'Well, I'm done here if you are.' She stood, took one of the buckets of water that stood nearby, and tipped it over her head. It was colder that she had expected and she gasped loudly.

Elsa looked over. She tried not to stare at Anna's hardened nipples, and the water dripping off the hair between her legs.

When she had caught her breath, Anna grinned, took a second bucket, and before her sister could protest, upended it over Elsa.

She flinched, but felt nothing, neither the heat nor cold, only wet. The experiment was over. It had been fun while it lasted.

'Come on, let's go home!' She smirked at Anna, feeling slightly glad, for once, of her powers.

They dried themselves and got dressed. It felt as if a barrier had been lifted between them, after having been in such an intimate situation together.

Before they left the changing room, Elsa turned to Anna.

'Thank you for bringing me here,' she said, and kissed Anna lightly on the forehead.

'Thank you for coming with me!' Anna's arms encircled Elsa's waist and she held her close.

They exited the shop together. Luckily the sun was just beginning to set so they would be home by nightfall.

Saying their goodbyes to Oaken, who was still busy with his fish, the sisters returned to their horse and were soon riding back to the city.

Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder as they rode. It had been an unforgettable day.

**I know it's not perfect, but I like it anyway and I hope you do, too. :)**

**I've probably got some things wrong, the distance between Oaken's place and Arendelle Castle, for example. As far as I can tell from the film, Anna rides pretty much a whole day before she reaches it, but let's just pretend she wandered around aimlessly then, and they took a direct route or a short cut this time.**

**Next chapter next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

The castle slept.

All the inhabitants were in their beds, getting some much-needed rest before the coming day.

All, that is, except one.

Queen Elsa moved through the hallways, as silent as a spirit. She peered out of the nearest window, surveying her kingdom in the pre-dawn glow. There was still time.

She carried on down the hall until she reached her sister's room. Elsa crept inside, noiselessly.

Anna lay fast asleep in her bed. She was lying on her side, with her back to the door.

Elsa's heartbeat quickened. She began to get the feeling of butterflies in her stomach as she looked at Anna. She had read about such feelings in books, unfortunately it was what young girls felt for the man of their dreams, but that was unimportant now. There was something she had to do.

As softly as she could, Elsa set the bundle she was carrying on the floor, took off her shoes and climbed into the bed behind Anna. She paused, surprised at how warm it was. She could have happily stayed like that forever, lying next to her sister, sharing the warmth of her body.

Moistening her lips, she continued. Elsa smiled to herself, thinking of the newfound closeness she and Anna shared after their sauna experience. Before, she would never have had the confidence to do what she now did.

Slowly, Elsa peeled Anna's green nightgown down her shoulders, and, fighting every impulse urging her to kiss the soft, freckled skin she found there, used her finger to send a surge of cold between Anna's shoulder blades.

The response was immediate.

Anna yelled in surprise, springing off the bed and tumbling onto the floor.

'What…?' she mumbled, untangling herself from the bedclothes. Her head resurfaced and she spotted Elsa curled up on her bed, stifling her laughter.

'Elsa!' she shouted, trying to make her voice sound angry. She threw the pillow she was holding at Elsa. It missed.

'I couldn't resist,' Elsa laughed.

'Well, you've paid me back for all the times I used to wake you up when we were small.' She gathered up the blankets and flopped onto the bed next to Elsa.

'What are you even doing here? It's not even light yet,' she yawned and began to make a cocoon out of the blankets.

'Come on, get up! There's something I want to show you.'

'Nooo, let me sleep!' Anna complained, as Elsa dragged her off the bed and she was forced to stand.

'You won't regret it, I promise,' Elsa said, collecting her things and holding the door open.

Anna staggered along behind Elsa, forced into wakefulness by her struggle to keep up. She had no clue where Elsa was taking her. Their path passed through corridors and stairs, so many stairs. When Anna had reached the top of yet another flight, she paused to catch her breath.

'That's it. I can't climb anymore. You'll have to carry me back.'

'It's all right, we're here!' Elsa took her hand. 'Look!'

They stood in the highest room in the tallest tower. There wasn't much space; the only features in the room were the windows, one on each wall. Elsa pointed out of the eastern window, where the sun was rising over the fjord.

They were so high up, she could see everything. Anna looked out of the other windows onto the forest and the city. Then she saw the mountains that still towered over them, even at this height. She squinted. Was that Elsa's ice palace she could see, shimmering as it caught the morning sun? They watched in silence.

'This is amazing! Why have I never been here before?'

'I used to come here by myself sometimes, when nobody would know,' Elsa said. She handed Anna paper and pencils. 'Draw what you see. Anything.'

'All right. But I warn you, I'm not very good. I used to make Father cancel my art tuition!' Anna decided to draw the chapel. Then she changed her mind. She took up a new sheet of paper and, moving closer to the window, began sketching the city, with the view of the mountains and ice palace in the distance.

'I used to draw a lot. Every day,' Elsa said. 'Nobody taught me, though. It would help me keep control over my powers. I guess it was an outlet for them, in a way. And creating drawings is better that creating ice and snow. But whether I'm any good is not for me to decide.'

'Elsa, you know you're the best at everything. Well, maybe not at dancing, but you're the best at everything else!'

'It's nice of you to say so,' she said, quietly, concentrating on her drawing.

'I mean it!' Anna looked at Elsa, who was sitting hunched on the floor, leaning against the wall with her drawing on her knees. She imagined Elsa in the same position as a scared little girl, desperate to find a way to lessen her magical abilities. Anna felt sad, thinking about the years of isolation her sister had endured. _Because of me_,she thought. _Because she was afraid of hurting me_.

Anna wanted to try her best at drawing and make Elsa proud; it obviously meant a lot, sharing a place and an activity which was close to her. She discarded her current attempt and began the same scene again.

Elsa's drawing was going exactly as she had hoped. She felt proud of herself, especially because she had never drawn a person before. Elsa had channelled every ounce of her love for Anna into that drawing. She wanted that to show, and it did. A perfect likeness of Anna's face looked out into the middle distance from Elsa's piece of paper. She had learned all the contours of Anna's face by heart in the past couple of months, so she hadn't needed to copy the real thing. The only feature she had copied was Anna's expression as she gazed slightly wistfully out at the view beyond, in between working at her own drawing.

Elsa was ready. She had decided she would do it today, she would tell Anna that she loved her. It had to be done. Showing it wasn't enough, she had to say those three words. They were the first words Anna had said after… after she had thawed, and Elsa hadn't said them back yet.

Elsa only hoped that when she did, Anna wouldn't be able to tell how deep her love for her truly went. _Let her think I love her the way a normal sister would, not the way I do_ , she prayed to whatever power was listening.

After being taught to conceal her feelings for so long, Elsa thought it was no wonder that some of them had twisted and grown strange, just like her powers had become before she had begun learning to manage them.

Elsa knew her desires were unnatural. She shouldn't be thinking about another woman in such a way, let alone her own sister. She had looked through the entire library in an attempt to find an explanation for her inclinations, but her search had been fruitless. In fact, she had found more information about her magic powers, though not enough to truly explain what they were and why she had them.

The only reason for her attraction to Anna that she could think of was that the absence of attractive female company in her life had focused all of her attentions onto Anna, combined with the fact that after being raised apart, they had now been reunited so intensely.

As far as Elsa saw it, all she could do was love Anna from afar, observe her without trying to make advances or corrupt her. If she was lucky, this desire would just go away.

Her only fear was that suppressing her true emotions would have the same result as before, and destroy everything that was important.

Elsa stood up and looked fondly at Anna, her face was creased with concentration as she drew.

'How's it going?' Elsa asked.

'Just give me a minute, then I'll be done with this.'

A couple more minutes of shading and sketching passed. Elsa observed in silent anticipation.

'There! Done!' Anna exclaimed triumphantly holding it out to Elsa.

Elsa took the drawing. The lines were smudged and rough, but Anna had certainly captured something about the view. Maybe it was a glimpse into the way Anna saw the world; Elsa was pleased to note the prominence of her own presence, in the form of her ice palace, which Anna had taken great care in capturing on the paper. Elsa could see the perfect impressions of Anna's fingerprints in the smudges.

'It's really good! Can I keep it?' she asked.

'Sure, if you want! Let me see yours!'

Elsa handed it over and saw Anna's eyes widen as she examined the drawing.

'Wow, Elsa. Do I really look that good, even now when I still haven't woken up properly?' she laughed.

'Always,' Elsa smiled.

'It's beautiful. I'm keeping it,' Anna said, giving Elsa a hug.

'Can we see each other again today?' Anna asked. She didn't know what royal duties Elsa had to perform.

'You know, there's still one thing on our list we haven't done,' Elsa said, the corner of her mouth curling slightly.

'Oh?' Anna couldn't think of anything, mostly because her tiredness was catching up with her.

'A sleepover! Come to my room tonight,' Elsa said, before she could stop herself.

'I'd forgotten about that one! We're going to have so much fun!' Anna said, yawning. 'Well, I'm going back to bed. See you tonight, Elsa!' She started to descend the stairs.

'Anna, I love you.'

Anna looked back over her shoulder at Elsa. 'I love you, too.' She smiled, then continued out of sight down the stairs.

Elsa stood alone for a few moments. That had been much easier than she had expected. Now she could breath again. At least until tonight.

**Thank you for reading! And everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed: I love you! **

**Expect the next chapter in a week's time :)**

**Thoughts on Once Upon A Time:**** Did anyone else catch Elsa looking at the Snow Queen's boobs? (4 times, by my count!) Well they are quite impressive, so you can't blame her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Anna had not got dressed all day. Well, she was a princess, and princesses can do what they want. And today, after being woken so early, all Anna had wanted to do was sleep. Once that was done, it was too late to do anything outside so she hadn't left her room for the remainder of the day. She had ordered the servants to bring her food, and spent the day partly reading, partly in her own thoughts. She willed the time to go faster. She couldn't wait for her sleepover with Elsa.

Elsa had not told her an exact time to meet her in her room, so Anna had waited until ten o'clock before making her way to the corridor she knew so well.

Anna paused and almost knocked on the door out of habit. But no, she and Elsa were together again, they had nothing to hide from each other anymore.

She turned the handle and walked in. The room was empty. Anna wondered what was keeping Elsa busy so late in the day. Probably something important, she guessed, and decided to look around her sister's room. It was dark, but the night was clear and there was enough moonlight shining into the room to see by.

The first thing she noticed was that it was impeccably neat. No item was out of place. Each ornament and trinket was arranged in a specific order. Anna guessed that Elsa had organised it in this way throughout their long years apart, Elsa had spend a _lot_ of time in this room, after all. Among the collection of items, she spotted the drawing she had done that morning and smiled to herself.

Then she saw the dress. The one Elsa had made with her powers. It was displayed on a mannequin in the far corner of the room. As Anna approached it, she felt the cold emanating from it. She touched it and shivered. It was exquisite. Anna knew she would never be able to create something so unique. Having a sister with magical powers was awesome.

Anna backed away, lit the lamps and drew the curtains, then she approached the huge bookcase. It contained an enormous amount of books, although even if Elsa had got them from the castle library it would not even leave a dent in the library's expansive collection. She wondered what kind of books Elsa owned. She guessed they must be good to have kept her entertained during her isolation.

_Well, no better place to start than the top!_ she thought, and began to climb on the lower shelves.

On the sixth and highest shelf, she found a group of thin, tattered-looking hardbacks with dark red covers. She was intrigued, and took the one in the farthest corner of the shelf.

Climbing down carefully, she sat on Elsa's perfectly-made bed and began to read. It was a small book with no title on the cover, just a rose embossed onto the worn red leather. She opened it to the title page, it read "The Rose Garden: A Tale of Two Sisters" and listed the author as "Anonymous". The language was archaic and it told the story of two sisters who lived in a big house with lots of servants. They had their own private garden, which they tended and loved, because it was the only place in which they could be alone together.

That was where the story changed. The sisters wanted to be alone so they could do things to each other, things she didn't think women, but especially not sisters, were supposed to do. So it was _that_ kind of book. Anna had read all such books that the library contained - there were five of them - but she had never encountered one like this before. She kept reading. There were some words she did not know, but she understood what was going on. Still she kept reading. Her palms were sweating and she could hear her heart beating loudly. She shifted her position on the bed, conscious of how warm she was feeling.

Sounds in the old empty hallways of the castle carried far, and Anna was jolted back into the real world when she heard a door being closed down the corridor. Knowing Elsa would open the door to her room any minute, Anna climbed the bookcase as fast as she could and returned the book to its section.

Before Anna had got all the way down, the door handle turned. In her surprise, Anna lost her footing on one of the lower books and fell flat on her back. The book fell with her and landed, open, inches away from her face. She rolled onto her side, glad that she wasn't hurt, but Anna had been through much worse before and had managed to come out unscathed.

Elsa shut the door and paused when she saw Anna sprawled on the floor of her bedroom.

'What are you doing?' she asked her.

'Oh, just reading.' Anna got up and stretched. _Nope, nothing broken._ She picked up the book and placed it on the shelf, not bothering to put back where it had been but laying it on top of the other books. She sat down heavily on the bed, trying to act normal.

'Do you want to do this another time?' Elsa asked. 'I'm pretty tired, it's been a long day.'

'No!' Anna grinned. 'I'm here now, so I'm staying!' She watched Elsa take the book from where Anna had left it. 'What kept you busy for so long?' Anna asked.

Elsa looked at the title, "The Needlecraft Compendium". That gave her an idea. She filed the idea away in her mind as she returned the book to its proper place on the shelf.

'The trading conference,' Elsa replied, stepping behind the dressing screen and removing her clothes.

'I'm afraid I won't be much company tonight,' she continued. 'I just want to sleep!'

'I don't mind,' Anna said. 'I've done nothing all day. Literally. And I wanted to see you.'

Elsa emerged wearing a sleeveless blue nightdress, her hair was loose and dishevelled. She took up her hairbrush from a table.

'Hey, come over here and let me brush your hair!' Anna suggested. Elsa's hair was so pretty, it was something she had always wanted to do.

'I don't know… I usually do it myself,' Elsa hesitated, almost regretting suggesting the sleepover. She had known it would involve contact of some kind with Anna. And she knew she shouldn't torture herself by creating these situations.

'Don't worry, I won't hurt you! I'll be gentle,' Anna insisted.

Elsa gave in. She put out all the lamps but one, then sat on her bed in front of Anna.

Anna took the hairbrush and began to separate a section of Elsa's hair. Elsa flinched.

'So nobody else has ever done your hair for you?' Anna asked, making an effort to handle it as delicately as she could.

'No. The servants never came near me. I didn't want them to.'

Anna thought about the book again. If Elsa had lived such a restricted life then how had she even got hold of it? There must have been ways, she thought, toying with her sister's silky blonde locks. Anyway, it didn't matter. She tried to take her mind off it by talking.

'If it makes you feel any better, I've never shared a bed with anyone before,' Anna said, putting Elsa's hair into a basic braid. 'Not even with Kristoff. I mean, we've kissed, but that's all.' Now that Anna thought about it, the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Kristoff was strange, and actually kind of gross. She preferred hanging out with him outdoors, anyway.

'You don't have to tell me this, you know,' Elsa said brusquely, glad that Anna couldn't see her expression. It made her uncomfortable to hear about Anna's relationship with Kristoff. Not that she disliked him exactly, but she was jealous of what he had with Anna. Their relationship was real, and normal. Hers would only ever exist in her own mind.

Anna chuckled nervously to herself. She was grateful that Elsa had stopped her from rambling before it got weird and awkward, especially in light of the books she had learned her sister possessed. Anna didn't want to reveal just yet that she knew Elsa's secret.

'All done!' Anna gave the hairbrush back and climbed under the covers.

'Thanks.' Elsa pulled the braid over her shoulder and leaned over to set the brush on the bedside table. She put out the light and snuggled into the bed with Anna. Immediately Anna cuddled up to her, as she had guessed, and wanted.

Anna's arm wrapped around Elsa and she felt the softness of Anna's cheek pressing on her chest, Anna's breath tickling her skin. So close, so warm. _Remember, she is your sister!_ she told herself. _Conceal it, don't feel…_

Anna could hear Elsa's heart beating rapidly beneath her ear. She didn't feel any differently about Elsa, Anna realised. If anything, Elsa's peculiar tastes made her even more interesting. Knowing that she liked girls was another aspect of her sister's personality to discover more about. It made a lot of sense, actually, because she never showed any interest in men.

However, the knowledge did make Anna feel a little self-conscious. _What does she think about me?_ she wondered. _The book_ was _about sisters. Maybe she wants to…_

Anna had to admit, the idea did not shock her, it was actually rather appealing. After all, it was Elsa. Elsa was beautiful, Elsa was hers.

'Goodnight, Anna,' Elsa whispered, pulling out of their embrace and shifting onto her side.

'Goodnight,' Anna whispered back. She lay supine and waited for sleep to come, but she didn't feel tired.

Part of Anna wanted Elsa to lean over and kiss her, touch her like the sisters in the book. Her curiosity had been piqued. And she would do anything to make Elsa happy, to truly know her after being strangers all those years.

Anna waited, but Elsa did nothing. She turned over to look at Elsa. Her eyes were closed, her breathing rhythmic. _Asleep already_, Anna thought, somewhat disappointed. _Tell me your secrets, Elsa. You don't have to be afraid! I'm right here! I always will be._

Anna watched Elsa for a while before she too fell asleep.

**Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed and faved! I'm really happy you like this story! :)**

**I'll post the next, and final, chapter next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My first awkward attempt at smut... So nervous... *Hides***

A week had passed. That morning Elsa had told Anna to meet her in her room again, but this time she actually had something planned. She rifled through the desk drawers of her dark study until she found what she sought. Needles, thread, fabric and embroidery hoops, everything was there. Elsa was ready to have an evening of innocent fun with her sister.

She gathered up the items, and was glad she had noticed that Anna had been reading her needlecraft book. It was something they could do together. And it involved concentration, not any form of contact.

Elsa hoped it would grow less difficult to control her feelings for Anna. This week had been easier than most. Burying herself in the running of the kingdom helped, but it was mostly due to the fact that Anna seemed to have been somewhat shy around her recently. Elsa had sought Anna out herself in order to propose this little project, because otherwise she would not have had the chance since, with her duties as the Queen, their paths rarely crossed. This was unusual because normally her sister would contrive little ways to meet her throughout the day and find the gaps in her routine.

Elsa had been disappointed by this, naturally, but it also made it less difficult for her without the distraction, and the guilt of her desire. But maybe soon the feelings would disappear entirely and she and Anna could just be normal sisters, not counting her magical abilities, of course. Grinning, she carried the items in her arms and hurried to her room.

* * *

><p>Anna lay in the centre of Elsa's bed, naked under the covers. She stroked the soft sheets, staring hard at the wood above her on the ceiling of the bed, and remembered the events of that morning.<p>

'_Come to my room tonight and we can do something fun,_' Elsa had said. '_I read about it in a book and I think you'll like it. But if you don't that's fine and we can do something else._'

Anna was excited. She had not forgotten the book she had read last time she was in Elsa's room. A book of forbidden acts between two women, two sisters. Now Elsa wanted to share that with her and Anna had the chance to make her happy.

She sat up, hearing Elsa's footsteps down the hallway.

Immediately upon opening the door, Elsa heard Anna's voice before she quickly glanced to see her sitting in her bed.

'Elsa! Lock the door, we don't want anyone to disturb us!'

She turned back to twist the key in the door, wondering at the excitement in Anna's voice. Embroidery was fun, but not _that_ fun.

Walking towards the bed, she stopped short when she saw Anna was naked. The things she had been carrying dropped to the floor.

With her freckled skin glowing in the light of the single lamp on the bedside table, Anna studied Elsa's face, unsure of what would happen next.

'Wh-why are you naked?' Elsa asked quietly, unable to believe what she was seeing.

'Elsa, it's all right! I know! I know you like girls!'

Elsa sat down on the bed, her limbs weak, her heart thudding. The temperature in the room dropped as her fear rose.

'I read the book, "The Rose Garden," about the sisters. We can do the things they did. I want to make you happy…' Anna's voice trailed off.

Elsa stared blankly in front of her, her face white in the lamplight. Everything had changed now. She knew she should have burned those books. She had no idea what to do.

Her sister was like fresh snow, Anna thought. So white and cold. She wanted to make an imprint. Clutching the covers around her, Anna leaned forward and kissed Elsa's cool lips. She felt them yield before she pulled away.

'Anna,' Elsa breathed, 'it's not right. Normal sisters don't … do this.'

'Elsa, we already know we're not like normal sisters. We share a bond of True Love.'

Elsa cradled Anna's precious face in her hands. She was right.

'I know this is what you want,' Anna continued, her breath sweet and warm on Elsa's face. 'It's what I want, too.' Her next words were a whisper. 'You don't have to hold back anymore.'

So Elsa didn't. Her powers slept as she let the new urgent instincts of desire take over. Elsa kissed Anna, sliding the covers off her as she pushed her back onto the bed. Elsa moved her hands over the soft contours of Anna's body, feeling her breasts, her thighs, while her tongue pressed against Anna's. She had wanted to do this ever since they had been reunited.

Anna responded, burying her fingers in Elsa's hair to bring their faces closer, she lost herself in the sensation of their mouths melting into each other.

Elsa pulled away, and quickly removed her clothes. Anna watched, flushed and breathless while Elsa took off her dress, then her chemise, and finally her panties. All these joined her shoes and the discarded sewing materials on the floor.

Elsa turned back to Anna and kissed her with renewed fervour, gradually moving down Anna's neck until she reached her breasts.

Anna gasped when she felt the heat of Elsa's mouth on her nipple. It was a sensation unlike anything she had experienced so far, and she couldn't decide which felt more pleasurable as Elsa massaged Anna's other nipple between her fingertips.

Elsa then focused her attentions back to Anna's mouth, entwining their tongues again while she moved her hand down. She pressed her fingers between Anna's legs until she found her clitoris. She began to rub in a circular motion, then started mirroring the action with her tongue on Anna's neck.

Elsa felt Anna writhe beneath her, moaning in pleasure. She was glad to be able to make her feel good, and Anna was right, they were not like normal sisters. Normal sisters could never share such an intense bond. Elsa was finally able to do what she had fantasised about for a long time, and Anna was more than willing.

Elsa removed her fingers. Anna grasped her shoulders, silently pleading Elsa to continue, until Elsa brought her mouth to the moistness between Anna's legs.

Anna looked down, wondering how Elsa knew what to do what she was doing, how she knew exactly where to put her tongue and create such satisfaction.

She guessed Elsa had imagined it often, she certainly possessed a lot of books on the subject. Flattered to be the object of Elsa's desire, she lay back and gave in to pleasure.

Elsa grabbed the cheeks of Anna's behind and pressed her mouth closer as Anna gyrated against her tongue.

Anna trembled and cried out, finally relaxing into a wave of ecstasy.

Elsa surfaced, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, and lay down next to her sister, conscious of the pent-up tension between her own legs. But she wasn't going to ask Anna to do anything about it. She felt guilty, it occurred to her that she had basically just taken her sister's virginity.

Now that she had regained control of her thoughts, Anna turned to kiss Elsa, wanting to explore her body as Elsa had done with her.

Aching for her own release, Elsa let Anna straddle her, felt Anna squeeze her breasts and suck on her neck.

Anna was the only person she would ever allow to be this close to her, emotionally and physically. She still found it strange to be doing what she had only ever done in her mind, that she still knew was wrong. But when she felt Anna's fingers slide inside her, it couldn't be anything but right, and from the intensity of the pleasure she knew it was certainly real.

Anna didn't know exactly what she was doing. She looked at Elsa's expression, trying to judge whether she was doing it right. Evidently, she was. Elsa's cheeks were flushed a deep pink, in vivid contrast to the whiteness of the rest of her skin. Breathing hard, Elsa bit her lip. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands clenched the bed sheets. Unable to control herself any longer, Elsa's lips parted and she gasped loudly, thrusting against Anna's fingers. Anna quickened her movements until she felt Elsa shudder beneath her. Her breathing returned to normal. She looked at Anna through her long lashes and pulled her down into an embrace. Their breasts pressed together as they held each other. They kissed again.

Their bond was sealed. Closer than sisters, closer than lovers, they were inseparable. Elsa and Anna slept.

Their castle had a secret to keep once more.

***Peeks out* Thank you for reading my first ever fanfic! Especially those of you who left lovely reviews and stuck with it from the start!**

**I do have ideas for some sort of sequel. But I'll probably post it separately, and that won't be for a while.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
